


Don't Worry, It's Just a Fever

by minolyn



Category: Ylvis
Genre: Childhood, Gen, brofeels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 11:50:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minolyn/pseuds/minolyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little boy Bård(5) experiences his big brother(8) being sick for the first time in his life.<br/>(seriously, don't worry. No tragic ending, this is safe fluff)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Worry, It's Just a Fever

5 year old Bård peered tentatively into his big brother’s room through the doorway. His mother was sitting on the edge of Vegard’s bed, pressing a wet cloth to the 8 year old boy’s forehead. Vegard’s eyes were closed and his eyebrows furrowed in an expression of pain and discomfort. Bård couldn’t remember ever seeing him like this before. He tugged at his own shirt nervously as he watched his mother care for him. “Mama..?” He mumbled tentatively.                                             

The mother looked up and smiled at her baby boy lovingly. Vegard stirred at the sound of his voice and his mother placed a hand on his cheek to settle him, without even looking away from Bård. Bård knew he was feeling worried and confused at his brother’s appearance and behavior, but he had no way of understanding what was going on, so he didn’t know what to ask. Finally he came up with, “Why is Vegard in bed?”

“It’s very late to still be in bed, isn’t it?” She agreed patiently. She held out her hand to him and he came to her in small steps. She held him close to her with her free arm, still caressing her elder son’s cheek. His mouth was slightly open, his skin very pale except for red patches on his puffy cheeks.

“Vegard always gets up before I do..” Bård mumbles into his thumb pressed against his lips, as he stared at his brother’s face.

“You’re right, he does.” She conceded, kissing the top of his head, “But Vegard’s sick today, Bård. We’re going to let him stay in bed this time.” Bård didn’t take his eyes off him. A vague memory comes to him from a while ago when a plant they had in their garden was deemed sick. He also remembered what had happened to the plant next a few days later. “Is he going to die?” His mother chuckled, and squeezed him tighter, “No, of course not. He just has a fever.”

“What’s a fever?” Bård didn’t remember ever hearing the word before. It sounded like beaver, but he had no idea what that could mean. “It means his body is too hot and it makes him too tired to get up. Here, feel his cheek.” When her hand left his skin, Vegard’s head moved slightly, clearly missing the touch. She took Bård’s little hand from his mouth and guided it back to his brother’s cheek. Vegard sighed when the cold fingers touch his skin and his features even relaxed somewhat.  
His skin was burning. Bård could feel the heat from Vegard’s face and the cold from his own hand battle for dominance, and the heat slowly winning over and warming his hand. Fascinated, he looked up at his mother, who just smiled at him gently.

“He made my hand warm!” he whispered, wide eyed. She noded and said “use the other one then, it makes him feel better.” Quickly Bård removed his hand to replace it with the other, but before he did so Vegard stirred and groaned discontentedly, startling the little brother.

“Don’t worry, Bård. It’s alright.” His mother encouraged. Bård tentatively placed his other hand on Vegard’s other cheek this time, and felt the weight as he leaned his face into his hand. “Good. Now can you keep an eye on him while I go get another wet cloth?” His mother asked, picking up the now warm damp cloth from Vegard’s forehead. For some reason, Bård was a little afraid of being left alone with Vegard in his state, but he also wanted his mother to depend on him, so he noded.

The moments passed slowly, and he soon felt his hand had gotten warm again. He felt that only his fingertips had gotten colder in the original hand he used, so he gently pressed them against Vegard’s forehead. Vegard’s eyes fluttered open for a moment. “Vegard?” the little brother watched his brother’s face intently. One of the older brother’s eyes half opened, revealing a glassy brown iris.

“Hei Bård…” Vegard croaked weakly. Excited that his big brother was finally awake, Bård launched into a monologue. “Mama went to get you another cloth! I'm making your face better, but my hands aren’t cold enough anymore! Will you get up soon? Mamma said you have a freever! She says you get to stay in bed all day! Don’t you want to get up?” His chatter died away when he saw Vegard’s eye flutter shut once more.

"Mmm, that's great Bård... Whatever you say.."

“Vegard? Don’t you want to get up yet?” Bård asked again hopefully. He was getting a little bored with the face cooling activity and wished Vegard would get up and play with him properly, like he always did.

“I'll get up soon, Bård… just give me a minute…” But Vegard’s head drooped to the side and it was clear to Bård that he had fallen asleep.

Just then their mother walked back into the room, a dripping cold cloth in her hands. “Mama, Vegard woke up!” Bård whispered loudly, because Vegard was asleep but he also wanted his mother to hear him. “Did he?” she asked conversationally, sitting back down on the edge of the bed.

“He said he was going to get up and play with me.” The boy continued.

“No, Bård, Vegard isn’t getting up today. He needs to sleep.” The mother said firmly.

“But he said…”

“It doesn’t matter what he said, sweetie, now why don’t you go play on your own?” Bård pressed his lips together stubbornly, glaring at his mother. Didn’t she believe him? Vegard HAD said he was going to get up. But she wasn’t having it.  
“Go on, now. Papa will be home soon and then he can play with you.” Bård huffed and marched out of the bedroom.


End file.
